


Sharing is caring.

by Artaholic234



Series: Miroku is 99.8% done. [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cock-blocked, Crack Relationships, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are being dicks, Kagome you fucking traitor, M/M, Miroku is her's damit, More Than Usual, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Prompt Fic, Sango is so done, She is going to fight someone, She owns that ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaholic234/pseuds/Artaholic234
Summary: Just a bunch of prompts and ideas stuck in my head, that that I'm going to torture the Inuyasha fandom with.





	1. Sharing is caring.

**Author's Note:**

> These stories have nothing to do with my main fic, "Summer's Heat". To be honest, it's just for shits and giggles.

Sango has always had to share. Since the moment her brother was born, she had to share their parents. When her village was ravaged by demons, she had Kirara to share her anguish with. And when she sought Naraku, she unknowingly shared her destiny with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku; people who she considers to be her best friends till this day. 

But this... this was something completely different. And she was having NONE of it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango sat under the shade of the sacred tree within the borders of Kaeda's village, and beside her was the love of her life, Miroku. Her Miro, as she affectionally called him. 

A calming breeze flew past her as she took in the gorgeous scenery; it was early April, so blossoms of all kinds began to sport around the willow's surrounding area. The sun was shining; warm but not to the point of causing uncomfort. Yes, it was the most ideal setting she could imagine; in fact, there was only one thing missing.

The demon hunter turned her head to meet eyes with her lover. Miroku's head rested lightly on her shoulder. As she began to muzzle his forehead, his indigo eyes met her deep chestnut ones, with a drowsy gaze. "Sorry. Did I wake you?", she questioned the monk. Miroku smiled lovingly at her, " It's fine, ' he began, 'I'm glad you did." 

Her Miro; Sango swears that he could charm gods themselves if he wanted to. 

"Oh?", the hunter replied, cheekily.  
"Yes", the monk said coyly; as she began to get lost in his lidded eyes. Yes, her Miro, with beauty so deadly she deemed it illegal. Sango than began to lower her head, to meet his lips as Miroku did the same; 'Yes', she thought, 'this is what's missing.'

There lips so close that she could feel the heat of his breath, anticipating her kiss. But then, her problem showed up.

"Oi, Miroku!", hollered Inuyasha as the inu made his way over to the two love birds.

'Fuck', Sango cringed to herself, 'Why now!'.

Miroku quickly distances himself from the hunter, much to her displeasure, as his best friend began to close the distance between him and the couple. Flustered that the half-demon could have witnessed the intimate moment that could've taken place, had he not intruded on the romantic atmosphere.

The Hoshi's blush was adorable. But it did little to appease Sango's irritation. 

" Oi, I've been looking for you everywhere!", started the inu.  
"Ah, forgive me Inuyasha. Is there something I can help you with?", responded the monk.  
" And it better be important!', scorned Sango as she crossed her arms disapprovingly, ' we were in the middle of something."  
"Well too bad, it is important!", countered the hano. " Sesshomaru's here, and the asshole is trying to drag me back to hell!"

Even if he was one of Sango's best friends, Sango was one more stupid complaint from dragging Inuyasha to the darkest pits of hell herself!

"Inuyasha, ' the monk smiled fondly at the young yokai, 'a class on the learning proper mannerisms of a lord is not hell."  
"It is for me! Now hide me." The monk chuckled at his friend's antics. 

And when the two men got to their feet, Miroku gave his lover an apologetic look, as Inuyasha dragged him along; eyes gleaming with the promise of continuing from where they left off, later that day.

Sango supposed that he could let the hano off the hook this time. But her resolve shattered as soon as she saw a wild smirk stretch its self across Inuyasha's face; his eyes, looking back at her, filled to the brim with mischief and as if to say he's won.

As if to add salt to the wound, he uttered, "Come, Miro, ". She was the only one with the right to call Miroku that! He knew exactly what he was doing.

Yes. Sango has a problem, in the form of a half-demon.

And she was having none of it.


	2. Problem number 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango has a new problem. And it rules the western lands of Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find the series too entertaining not to continue. Am I screwing over a good character? Yes. Is it curl and unusual? Hell yeah. Is it worth it? Absolutely. Ok, warning before you read this; the utter amount of SASS in this chapter. You've been warned.

"Hah!", Sango exclaimed as she launched her leg into a roundhouse kick that soon came into contact with her wooden training dummy. And then proceeded to follow up with a punch that contained enough force to fracture a man's skull, aimed at, what is presumed to be the dummy's head. The force of the impact so extreme that it left a large dent in the wood; luckily she knew better than to train without the proper gear, as she began to unravel the thick bandages that covered her upper arm down to her fingertips. Satisfied with her handy work she took a glance at the sky, 'It's already noon,' the hunter thought as the sun's rays began to become more potent, 'Miroku should be back by now.' 

Thinking back to how the half-demon stole her lover earlier that day, Sango couldn't help but feel considerably salty; thus her reason for being in the village's training grounds, to begin with. She needed to blow off steam after Inuyash stole her Miro away from their enchanting moment. "Ugg!', exclaimed Sango, 'when I see that idiot again I'll-", Sango's train of thought was quickly cut by the lulling voice that stretched across the training field. And as she looked back she caught sight of the very person that had entranced her thoughts will she was training. "Sango', the monk began as she began to walk, practically skipping, towards her love; 'did I keep you waiting?", Miroku sighed, practically cooing at her. 

"Not at all Miro", the hunter replied cheerfully. "How'd it go with Inuyasha?", she continued.

"About as well as you can guess", sighed the monk found.

"So Sesshomaru found him quickly?", she inquired.

"Within minutes', chuckled the monk as he recalled the memory of his best friend being dragged off by the elder yokai, ' but Inuyash didn't make it easy. Cue 3 hours of us having to stumble throughout the village, with an agitated Tai yokai on our tail!". 

"Heh, now I'm sorry I missed the spectacle. But I found just as fun ways to keep myself busy~", smirked Sango as she drew the monk closer, trapping him in her arms.

"Well', Miroku began as he took a good look behind his lover, witnessing the mess that she made of the field; meeting the eyes of some the unfortunate souls that may have been roped into sparing with his Songo. 'Please! Get her to leave, Hoshi!', their faces read; as continue to pant heavily, their energy being exhausted due to a certain hunter.

' I can see that~." Miroku pulled his arms over Sango's head, laying then softly on her shoulders. His lips turned up, creating an equally cheeky grin to combat his lover's. The monk's eyes began to roam as he took in the sight of his partner, sweat dripping down her well-sculpted body, sinking into ever curves of her body; her skin-tight body helped even more so to accentuate her feminine but firm curves. Yes, Miroku took in the blessed sight in front of him. Noticing this Sango's grin grew even wider, as the monk hadn't even tried to hide the growing desire in his eyes, not that she wanted him to. "Actually, if I recall correctly, and I do, we have some fun of our own to get back to. You promised Hoshi", she hummed in his ear, only low enough for him to hear.

"Oh? Is that so?' teased the monk, smiling as he received an irritating pote from his lover. 'I believe I did, didn't I?", Sango swore, her Miro was such a flirt! Not that She minded.

"Yes you did, Hoshi!", countered the hunter.

"Oh for the love of-! Get a room already!!!' Shouted someone from the group of exhausted individuals. A girl about the same age as the two love birds, similar to Sango in stature but lack as much muscle, her dirty blond was tied up in a loose ponytail, complementing her light grey eyes that had split pupils. A yokai. She continued, 'Seriously Sango, you don't have to rub your perfect lovey-dovey romance in our faces. Think about us singles!". Everyone in the field erupted in laughter, even Miroku couldn't help but stifle his laugh.

"Oh stuff it Hebi!' retorted Sango, as she whirled around to face her offending friend. 'Your just jealous I got myself one hell of a catch, while you left with the spoils!", effectively gaining another row of laughter from the surrounding crowd, including Hebi. "Well, we wouldn't have this problem if you would just share your Hoshi! Remember, Sango, sharing is caring~!", she chimed stuck her forked tong at the hunter.

"Ha! Not on my death bed, snake!", she last reroute as he turned back to face her Miro's amused expression.

"She is right though. Let's take this somewhere more privet~? Hmm?"

"Gladly~".

Unbeknownst to the departing couple, a demonic figure stood on one of the many tall oak trees that surrounded the field; his golden eyes laced with amusement and a hint of mischief that contradicted his stoic demeanor. As much as he was hesitant to admit, his unruly little brother was right. These two humans were quite entertaining to watch. He supposed it was time to have some fun of his own, the yokai thought as his figure vanished from the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their little skeptical on the training field, the two love birds headed to their home, just minutes away from their sanctuary. Well, it was more of the group's base. 

Although Kagome, for the most part, was never there due to her busy life in her other world. And if Inuyash wasn't busy studying in his brother's territory, he was rebuilding what was left of his mother's province. So you suppose that it really was theirs; but that didn't matter, what did was the fact that they would enjoy some alone time. 

Or so she thought.

Sango stopped dead in her tracts as her senses got a wif of Tai yokai aura. Her eyes began to dart back and forth from the surrounding vegetation. She glanced at Miroku, who had already stopped and has seemed to locate the position of the aura's source. "Sesshomaru-sama', her love began, 'greetings". His voice methodic as he gave the demon lord a respectful bow; his lover however as unwilling to do the same, much to his dismay. But why should she? The demon lord was interrupting quality time she could have had with her Miro! 

The yokai lord stood there, under the shade of the sacred tree that was just a few meters away from their home; his posture elegant and with his presence made known to the pair of humans, he replied to the monks greeting in turn. "Hoshi". 

"Is his lordship well this evening?", inquired the monk. 

"Hm", was the demon's reply, ever the stoic man.

"This one is pleased to hear that", Miroku smiled politely. 

While this series of small talk continued, Sango kept quiet, never one for small talk; she silently plotted on how to get rid- um, remove Sesshomaru from the vicinity, so she may enjoy her reward for being so patient all day. Sesshomaru, sensing the hunter's conspiring against him, raised an unamused perfectly shaped eyebrow at the female. The hunter did not fail to meet the lord's gaze, her annoyance evident in her eyes; 'Does trying to destroy romance run in your family, or is it just you and your brother?' they said. The yokai's express remained the same, but he was a glint of something in the Lord's eyes, but Sango couldn't tell. She's had enough of this staling.

"What do you want? Inuyasha's not here so be on your way already.", her irritation evident in her voice; Arms crossed and body language hostile. Although the group no longer had any hostile relationships with Sesshomaru, Sango was still somewhat unconvinced. (No, it's because he's cock-blocking you. Don't lie to yourself Sango.) 

Miroku gasped beside her, "Sango!" he whispered. "Please forgive her my lord, what she meant was to inquire your purpose of arrival ."

"No, it's not", objected the hunter. 

"Sango please!", the monk scolded.

The yokai stood there, and watched the scene unfold before him; he didn't know whether to be agitated or baffled. Very few talked to him in such a way and those who did not live to tell the tale. But Sango knew he was. Amused, the lord dared to be amused by her irritation!

"This Sesshomaru is here for the Hoshi', chimed the lord, 'Come, monk".

"And what exactly do you need Miroku for?" Sango said, spicily.

"None of your concern, hunter", the Lord stated dismissively.

"Well, now I'm making it my concern, My Lord", The hunter said condescendingly.

"Sango! Enough, please!', pleaded the monk, 'Please excuse her my lord, she means no ill intent". The hunter rolled her eyes at her partner's attempt to both the situation; as cut as it was.

"You still haven't answered my question."

The lord eyes gleamed with another emotion that Sango could not distinguish, but it was gone as soon as it came. Silence fell upon them until the Tai yokai broke it with his explanation. "If you must know, woman, my brother is being.....difficult.' the lord began,' He's refusing to behave".

"And what per tell does Inuyash being, well Inuyasha, have to do with Miroku?", demanded the hunter.

"I've....observed his actions, and have come to the conclusion that only the monk will make him....compliant.", ends the demon lord. Miroku, about to agree to the Lord's will, as she knew he would do in hopes of dispelling the tension in the air; Sango cuts in.

"With all due respect, my lord' countered Sango, 'stopping Inuyasha's temper tantrum doesn't seem to be a valid reason to disturb us. Such a simple problem can wait."

"I believe this Sesshomaru has waited long enough. Even letting you enjoy your little spectacle."

I did not take long for the humans to realize what the Lord spoke of; 'He-he saw that?!', thought the monk. His face becoming a deeper shade of red every passing second. For all Miroku's flirtation and boldness, the monk was actually fairly shy when it came down to it. Sango knew this first hand. "Your point?", said Sango.

"As amusing as your little display was, I've waited long enough. Come, Hoshi." That was the last word utter as the Lord turned and began to walk towards his lands. And soon her love was rushing after him. "Miroku! You seriously can't just- you promised!", Sango stammered over her words. 

"I know, I know love. I sorry, so please bear with it till I return.", and with that, he turned back to fallow the Tai yokai. 

"So bullshit does run in the family", Sango murmured to herself. And as she watched her lover, yet again, be stolen from her grasp, she saw a glimpse of something that made her blood boil. The yokai lord's made the slightest tug upward; as his being disappeared into the vegetation, his aura triumphant in his movies victory. An action that was meant for her eyes only. 'I win, human.'

It was at that moment that Sango decided she could not stand dogs, Espessicly the demonic kind.

Now Sango had two problems; one in the form of a half-demon, the other in the form of Tai yokai that ruled the western lands of Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't gotten the gist/ plot of the story or lack thereof, Sango basically keeps getting cockblocked. (Figuratively and literary) I tried to make this chapter longer than the first, and give it more context. So by all means, tell me how I did or if I was able to keep the characters in character.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected challenger beats Sango at her own game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the ungodly long hiatus! But it be like that when you're a rising senior. Oh, before you read the chapter, guess down in the comments who you think is Sango's last challenger. I'm curious to read your answers!

It was midnight before Miroku returned to their home; exhausted from struggling to get Inuyash to compile to his brother’s wishes. And having Sesshomaru simply drinking tea in the background, while simultaneously antagonizing the younger Inu, did not help; although the monk could sense that it was in a playful matter, knowing that the Lord's words held no venom to them. But were still more than enough to rile up the Hano.

Thankfully Inuyasha’s tantrum did not last long, as it only to a few of the monk's methodical words to calm the Hano. Unfortunately, that meant Sesshomaru found it necessary to keep Miroku within his manor till he deemed otherwise. Although Miroku didn’t know that ‘otherwise’ meant till his best friend tired himself out; passing out in the room the elder yokai had prepared beforehand. Miroku sighed at the memory, as he entered their home. 

~Start Flashback~

Thinking back to how the Hano had dazedly stepped into the lavish, yet simple, room; collapsing on the nearest piece of furniture, as he did yet get used to sleeping in a proper bed. All while grumbling about his tyrant brother using his best friend as a weapon against him, and how someday he was going to drop dead because of that man; all while falling deep into his much-needed sleep. “Thank you for your hard work today, Inuyasha,’ the monk yawned tiredly, ‘Goodnight.” A soft yet able ‘hm’ was all Miroku got, as he watched his friend fall into his slumber. It was not a moment later that the yokai Lord himself entered the spacious sleeping quarters; his expression, nonchalant but seemed pleased with the day’s results. Behind him were two attendants that sported identical kimonos with the house’s colors and emblem. Both demons bowed politely towards the monk; dismissing the fact he was a human, as he was a personal guest of their house’s master and their recent young master, first and foremost. 

It was at that time the Lord spoke, “You can see why you were requested, Hoshi.”  
“Indeed, my Lord. Inuyasha can be quite troublesome when he wants to be.” replied the monk.  
“Hm’, continued the Lord, “A room has been prepared for you; but judging from your expression, I assume you wish to return to the huntress?” It was as if the Tai yokai Lord read him like an open book; the monk blushed faintly and replied, “ Yes, forgive me, my lord, for the inconvenience.” The Tai yokai merely nodded and gestured for one of his attendants to prepare a carriage to return the monk home. 

~End Flashback~

When the monk brought himself back to the present, he stood in the doorway of his room; finding Sango unconscious state waiting for him. The monk smiled sadly at her; stepping into his room and kneeling to kiss forehead, seeing she took the liberty of raping herself within his futon. 

‘I’m sorry love’, the monk thought to himself looking down at the hunter’s once scrunched up expression as it soothed her. ‘I did make you wait didn’t I?’ The monk stood back up and prepared himself for bed. It was then he set his resolve, ‘I’ll make everything up to you tomorrow! I promise.” That was Miroku’s last thought before he joined his lover under warm covers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sango awoke to the smell of domestic bliss and what she hoped would be her breakfast. Whilst following the scent, she began to hear an assortment of noises; ranging from the clicks and clatter of pots and pans to the rattling and sizzling of spices meeting the mixture of meats and vegetables that were stirred. All the while her lover’s soft humming connected the orchestra of sounds; blending them smoothly together.

The hunter yawned deeply, taking a much-needed stretch while her feet shuffled along with the bamboo flooring; that quickly turned into smooth clay tails as she entered the kitchen. The sight waiting for her was one that caused warmness to spread her heart. There stood her Miro, elegant as always, even if he wore a stained apron over his night robe. On the counter next to her love was a gallery of spices and seasonings; parsley, cayenne pepper, ginger, marjoram, sage, dill, anise, and fennel. Sango could tell by the spices that Miroku was going to make her favorite dish; one he only cooked on special occasions. Steamed rice, omurice cooked till it held firm on the outside; but smooth and runner once cut into. Freshwater salmon that was carefully skinned and loosely seasoned, as to not conflict with the other flavors. Miso Shiru that Miroku had taken the time to make from scratch. Ramen that had been made beforehand, sporting various meats and vegetables as well as two large eggs in each bowl. Dumplings that have been steamed at a low the steady pace, smelling of chicken and beef. As well as an assortment of over small side dishes that Sango was sure that she would taste each one. The delicacies were pleasingly laid out on the table before her; arranged as if it were a feast for a celebration. And the cherry on top of all it was Oolong tea; her favorite tea, with a taste that reminded her of home and family. Smelling like the sacred earth on which she trod. It never failed to ease her on her travels. (Alright, I’ll stop bragging about Miroku’s cooking skills now. But you can’t tell me, that out of the whole group, Miroku wouldn't be the best cook! Fight me if you disagree.)

Sango did not hesitate another second to wrap her around her beloved’s waist; locking him in her embrace. Miroku shivered at the touch but leaned into it as he finished the last of his cooking. “Goodmorning love, sleep well?” he cooed softly.  
“Mmm, would have been better with you.”, Sang falsely pouted; feigning resentment. Miroku couldn’t help but glance apologetically at the hunter, knowing full well that he wasn’t out of the woods yet. “What’s all this?” the hunter inquired. “Is it a special day? Or do we just have more ‘guest’ coming to disturb our peace?”(Watch the saltiness there Sango, that’s my job).

“Oh, this?’, the monk elaborated coyly, ‘Just a little something I thought you might like.”

“‘A little something’?”, the hunter scoffed. “The last time you cooked this much was when Kohaku and I finished rebuilding my home village, and that was a year ago! Now, are you going to tell me the real reason why? Or do I have to get it out of you~?”, the hunter purred near her lover’s ear. Miroku’s resolve to make his true intentions unknown stood firm; but not for long, as Sango began to explore the sensitive parts of his body; places she was all too familiar with. Her hands snaked down from his chest, purposely rubbing over the two soft nubs that caused her love to shiver at the touch. The monk’s heart began to drum as the hunter’s devious hands slide lower and lower with each passing moment. 

“Ok! Ok!" the monk exclaimed. “If you must know’, Miroku sighed as he conceded to his lover’s will, ‘it’s for you.” 

The hunter perked up at the response; catching her, pleasantly, off guard as she stopped her assault on her lover’s senses. “Wait- really?!”, she grinned excitedly at the answer. “But why?”, she questioned, full of Suspicion; to be honest, Miroku couldn’t blame her. It seemed that every time they to-um, ‘enjoy’ each other’s company, fate had different plans. And the monk could see that it was starting to get to his lover, he could see. “Well’, the monk started, ‘our time together has been less than scarce, as of late. What with distractions at every turn (Inuyasha and Sesshomaru I'm calling out on their bullshit ).” Sango scorned at the memories of her Miro being stolen from her by those conniving canines. She swore to herself that she would have her vengeance. “And I’ve noticed how tolerant you’ve been about them’, Sango has been more than tolerant, she thought to herself. ‘So I thought you deserved such a reward for your patience.” Miroku blushed at his cheesiness. 

“Miroku..’ the hunter softly whispered at her lover; pressing lightly into his back, forehead nuzzling against his nap. ‘Thank you. I’ve missed just us.”

“So have I, love.’ he whispered back; planting a gentle kiss on her cheek, as he finished plating the rest of their to-be breakfast. ‘Now, go wash up. Your breath is unbearable!.” Sango pouted at the monk’s tease but set off to do as was instructed by her Miro. But not before making him promise something: “Does my reward come with you too, Miro? Or-”.

“Just me and you. No distractions. All-day ~." Miroku teased back, smirking at his lover’s pet name; knowing full well the implications behind them, ones that he couldn’t wait to experience.

And right as Sango rode the high of the prospect of having Miroku to herself all-day; but it all came crashing down as soon as she heard a knock comes from their shoji as if it was fate that their day would be ruined, as always. Oh, how Sango hated fate. 

She sighed as her shoulders slumped down in defeat; looking to her lover as of what to do next, but Miroku looked just as shocked and vexed as she did. Sango finally conceded after a second knock came; dragging herself to the house’s main entrance, and sliding the shoji open. Her eyes ready to begin an onslaught of gears at the possible intruder before her. Assuming that it could be one of the Inu brothers, or worse, both; it was safe to say that she was more than surprised to see an eighteen-year girl, wearing priestess robes and a small bag of sorts hanging from her right shoulder. 

“Kagome!?”, the hunter blurted out in excitement and surprise, as it had been a while since the last time she had seen her best, female, friend.

“Long time no see, Sango!”, the teen said with a bright smile. A smile that Sango would soon come to hate. 

“It’s been a while!’, Sango replied as she gave her friend a tight, but warm hug, ‘What are you doing here?”.

“Oh, I just thought to stop by on my way to Inuyasha’s place; you know that idiot can’t be left alone for long.’, the highschooler innocently retorted, ‘Sorry for the intrusion!”

“Not at all! Come in.” 

That was her first mistake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Miroku, guess who’s here!”, Sango chimed. The monk looked up from the finale plates he had sat down on the wooden table.

“Oh! Kagome!” Miroku exclaimed just as excitedly as his lover had. It wasn’t long before the monk found himself being tightly embraced by the teenager.

“Miroku! It’s been too long!’, she greeted with a playful wink, ‘Finally tied down I see.” the girl teased.

“Oh not just yet’, the monk cheekily retorted, ‘but, believe me, Sango is going to make sure of that sometime soon.” Over his friend’s head he could see his lover puff her chest out; proud knowing her efforts to make the monk her over the last few years, were not in vain.

The monk chuckled at his lover’s antics, “You must be tired, have a seat Kagome. We were just about to have breakfast; have you eaten yet?”

“No, not yet,’ the teen replied, ‘Do you mind if I join you guys?”

“Of course not, we were just about to start.’ the monk smiled brightly at the girl, ‘why don’t you have a seat while I finish setting the table.” Kagome did as instructed and made herself comfortable at the table; Sango soon followed suit and made pleasant conversation with her friend. It didn’t take long for Miroku to be seated; setting himself in between the two young women. “Wow Miroku, everything looks so good!’, kagome praised, ‘What’s this much food for?” 

“Well…”, the monk paused, not knowing how to explain the sexually active day he’s planned to pamper his lover; although Sango didn’t have the same dilemma. The hunter’s lip carved into a sly grin, as she turned to answer her friend’s question, “Well, I and Miro were simply going to ‘enjoy’ each other’s company.” It didn’t take long for Kagome to understands the older female's implications; her lips, letting out a gasp of realization as her eyes went wide, and blush began to spread on the teen’s face. “O-oh!’ the girl exclaimed, ‘So I was interrupting something. Why didn’t you tell me ?”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Sango dismissed playfully. She had hoped that now that Kagome was better informed on the situation, she would let them be quick. 

In hindsight, she should’ve known better, but she let her guard down; that was her second mistake. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four hours. It has been FOUR HOURS, and Kagoma has yet to take her leave. 

Sango doesn't know if she's doing it on purpose or simply unaware of herself, as she was when they first met. But the teen has gotten to intimate with Miroku for her liking; the constant touching, long-drawn-out hugs, and fixated gazes were signaling the huntress that the teen has worn out her welcome. If Sango didn't know any better, she'd think that Kagoma was also plotting to steal her Miro! But she knew better... didn't she?

No, Kagoma was too sweet, too young, too naive and innocent. Sango had known her friend long enough to know that Kagoma couldn't-didn't have the capacity for any scheming in her heart; at least that's what she thought before the day began to drag on. Sango gazed at the impending sunset outside; at this point, the huntress was vexed out of her mind, but she didn't have the heart to boot the teen to the curve. 

And to Sango's regret, this ended up being her final mistake.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was near dusk when Kagoma, finally, saw herself out. She gave Miroku one last squeeze before doing the same to Sango. The huntress' heart softened; she could be upset with the teen, not with that sincere smile. As the young priestess said her goodbyes, she whispered an apology for taking up their day. But the way she said it, it irked something in Sango. That something had just realized that the huntress had just been played. This notion only being reinforced by the leering smile Kagoma sent over her shoulder. Sango was certain it was for her alone. Sango was fuming at this point.

Never again. She would never underestimate that girl again. 

Now Sango had three problems; one in the form of a half-demon, another in the form of Tai yokai that ruled the western lands of Japan, and the last in the form of a reincarnated priestess from a different era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall don't know how long this chapter has been in the works. My beta-reader made me rewrite it so many times! But I think it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miroku sits Sango down to find out what's been eating away at her. And Sango finds her resolve to deal with her 'Problems'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

Sango was a lot of things. 

Strong? Yes.

Persistent? Definitely.

Temperamental? Absolutely.

But right now, Sango didn't know what she was. An unknown feeling had taken hold of the huntress and twisted her gut till it was deeply embedded into her mind; lingering there until it physically made her body ache. Sango hated-no loathed the sensation. Fearing that if she recognized the feeling, the huntress wouldn't be able to face the very monk causing all turmoil. 

But he noticed. Of course, he would; Miroku was the type of person able to read anyone, or thing, with just a glance. And this unnatural perception was the reason why they were sitting on the back porch of their home. It was the reason why an oppressing silence hanged over them for what felt like hours but were truly minutes. It was the reason why Miroku's eyes held a whirlwind of emotions:

Fear.

Nervousness. 

Worry.

Love.

And what the huntress believed to be the monk's resolve.

Sango sheer will-power kept her from breaking down on the spot; dreading the embarrassment it would bring her. She already knew where this was heading. It was clear.

"Sango,' Miroku spoke, 'are you ok?"

This is it.

It took her a few seconds to muster up a response, though she tried no to sound too broken. "I-I'm....No. I'm not ok," she whispered out.

She was going to lose him.

"I suppose it's foolish of me to beat around the bush,' he continued. "Love, I know something is hurting you....I-Sango I can't stand to see you like this!"

It was as if everything was slowly crashing down on her. Now, he couldn't even stand the sight of her; she couldn't blame him. With the line of suitors throwing themselves at him, how could she compare?

The feeling started to stir up her thoughts.

"Please Sango, tell me what's bothering you,' Miroku pleaded, "we can work this out together. But please....talk to me."

"Miroku,' she croaked,'I know where this is going. You don't have to sugar-coat it for my sake."

"What? Sango what are you-"

She cut him off, "I know I'm not enough for you! I-I just thought maybe if I tried....' at this point the well in Sango's eyes, tears trickling into her lap and wetting her kimono,'I could be good enough for you. But I can't even compare to them!"

"Sango, who?" And from there the monk listened as his lover went into a tangent about the 'admires' that she 'couldn't compare to'.

Inuyash  
What to say about Inuyasha? Well, he was the best of both worlds. Although the half-demon wasn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer, his determination and adaptability more than made up what he lacked in wisdom. He was so charismatic; it never took much for him to get a smile out of her miro. How she envied him for it. Not only that, but Inuyasha was maturing; growing into one hell of a man, she might add. One that would soon be a respected lord, one that, given a few more years, could give Miroku everything he could ask for. One that, Sango doesn’t doubt, would and will go to the ends of the earth for the monk. An unstoppable force to be summarized.

Sesshomaru  
Sesshomaru was….well Sesshomaru. The demon lord was the equivalent of an immovable object. Cool, calm, collected at all times; and although cold, his nobility and intelligence made up for what he lacked emotionally. He was a pure-blooded heir born to lead and lead he did. Jaken and Rin were living examples of this; both willing to follow their lord even if it meant death. He could easily carry out intellectual discussions with Miroku; much to the monk’s delight. Sango supposed that charisma ran in the family. And if the demon’s unearthly handsomeness wasn’t enough to tempt Miroku, the beloved child by Sesshomaru’s side was; the huntress knew how much the monk adored the 8-year-old. The lord could fulfill any of Miroku’s desires at the flick of his wrist, and the demon made his intent to do so fairly clear to the huntress.

Kagome  
Kagome. Dear, sweet, beautiful Kagome. She was everything Sango wasn’t. Everything the huntress yearned to be. You could call her a jack-of-all-trades. Skilled in both cooking and medical practices, the teen was not to be trifled with; her deadly precision with the bow has been proven time and time again on their journey. The young priestess has shown so bright; her beauty transcending that of her past incarnation-Kikyo. It was not just her competence that struck Sango, the girl was smart. She had no issues maintaining lighting conversations with her Miro. Ones that the could never really wrap her head around. Kagome’s bold, and up-beat personality never compromised her quick wit. The girl was akined to healing aura, one that could give Miroku the stability he needed.

And Sango. Sango was none of those things.

Miroku stared at his lover in shock, revelation, and heartbreak. But still, he listed.

Sango trudged on, “Miroku I can’t give you what they can. I can’t amount to what they are- I wish every night that I could- but I-I…. I just can’t.”

They stayed silent for a moment, and Sango thought she had finally done it. Miroku had seen her for all her pathetic, Jealous, and-what was that feeling? Possessive-yes, possessive being. How could he ever love her now?

But her train of thought came to a screeching halt when Miroku gently lowered her into his arms and said, “No, no you can’t give me what they can.”

Sango felt as though she could just die.

“Because you, my love can give me so much more.”

The huntress stared at her in bafflement. “H-how? How can you still love after seeing all of...this?”

“Because, my brave hunter, I see everything you are, could be and will be. I see pure love that we share. I see you as you see me. My equal who still loves me despite all my faults. Sango, do not ever doubt me when I say that what I feel for you is passion so intense that can never be able to put it into words.”

“Miroku…’ Sango looked up from his chest. Sheading a lopsided smile as she could see the storm clear from the monk’s eyes. She was lost for words.

“Sango, you have nothing to be sorry for; if anything I’m the one that should be apologizing! What kind of partner am I if I couldn’t even tell how awful I was making you feel?” Miroku dipped his head in sham.

The huntress was quick to clarify, “No! No! Miroku it’s not you, your perfect!”. “It never you Miro. It-It’s just-”.

“The other?” The monk finished for her. 

“Be honest with me Miroku, am I’m being overbearing? Is it ok to feel this possessive? I don’t want to restrict you Miroku; even though I have known you’re a harmless flirt, I’d be willing to let you go as long as your happy.”

“Oh, Sango,’ Miroku sighed in relief, ‘there’s nothing wrong in feeling this way! Don’t you think I’ve ever had these thoughts?”

The huntress’ eyes widen in surprise, “I’ve never seen you-”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t,’ Miroku reassured. “And if it bothers you so much then I’ll stop, the flirting I mean.” 

“No Miroku! I would never have you change a single thing about yourself!” Sango protested. Sitting up straight the huntress steeled herself for what she said next, “I want to confirm whether or not you have interest in others besides me.”  
The monk looked at his lover sincerely, though a bit stunned at the question. Miroku cleared his throat and chuckled, “Well love, we’d both know I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have any intrigue regarding your ‘problems’”.

Sango grinned, ‘Her Miro. Always a charmer.’

“Tell me if this is strange but….I’d be willing to how do I say this- compromise with Inuyasha and the others.”

“A compromise? You couldn’t mean-”.

“Sharing you? Yes, I do; but only if your willing” Sango added on quickly.

“Only if you’re ok with it” Miroku retorted.

“If it’s for you Miroku than anything.”

“Sango you truly mustn’t spoil me like this!” the monk grinned back lovingly. And with that said, Sango felt the knot in her gut unravel.

Yes, she would compromise. But never let her Miro go without one hell of a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else got hit with that surprise angst. I wasn't even going to take this chapter in that direction, but it turned out much better than I intended it to! I'm so glad I just let the writing do its own thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you found that as entertaining as I did writing it. And I'll be accepting recommended prompts. By the way, I know it's short but I want to give each one of Sango's 'problems' a chapter of their own.


End file.
